True Origins
by TriforceKitten
Summary: Mark went insane and killed them all. Now their lost and stuck some place where monsters attack everyday! Will they make it home? Plz read and review
1. Flasback

_**This story takes place in Dreamland in the **_

_**Future… ^-^**_

BOOM! Melinda woke up to a loud crash. "Aw crap, not again…." She grabbed her great grandfather's sword. She ran up the flight of stairs to her brother's room. Not what she expected. A large doglike thing was standing in front of a pile of ash which she presumed had been her brother. Panic rushed through her whole body, the room was ablaze and the sword seemed to pull her toward attacking the strange creature. _My life is ruined… _ She thought.

-------------------------Two years earlier---------------------------------

"Sam! Blake! Get up! Now!" Their brain-dead teacher was shouting at them. "Ngh…" "Mrs. Belle, I'll take care of this." Melinda got up and thwacked Sam and Blake on the head with a ruler. "Yow!" they shrieked in unison. "You guys are such LOSERS!" Melinda scolded them. The place these three bored to death teens were at was dreamland high school. Melinda, Sam and Blake are descendants of Metaknight , Sword and Blade. Not that they know…

**Hahaha! I felt like making it a cliffy! If you guys review me I will post a new chapter! Maybe even two if I get enough!**


	2. Detention and a Bully

Blake, Melinda and I walked down the hall. "You guys are so dumb!" Melinda shouted at us. Her eyes glowed crimson and she crumpled her detention slip. She glared and got up so close to Blake that he blushed. She growled and walked off, trying to calm herself.  
"What's with the blushin'?" Daniel, the stuck-up son-of-a-king, asked, stifling a shook his head, making the redness go away. "No reason..." He muttered. "OUT OF MY WAY, FOOLS!" That was Mark. Or as we like to call him, Marker; the insane kid. Marker growled and shoved all of us out of the way. No one messes with the crazy kid. Lucky Bastard... I glanced around and tried to escape Daniel. I gasped when he grabbed the back of my shirt, knocking off my glasses. 'darn, those were new!' I thought. I squirmed and Daniel gave me a wedgee. "YOUCH!" I yelped. Suddenly I was dropped and Daniel yelped. I turned to see Melinda saving my sorry ass from the bully. She grinned and helped me up. "You okay?' She asked. Her eyes were pink in amusement now.  
The three of us were a bit odd. Blake had long-ish red hair and dashing blue eyes, while I had short (very short) hair and nerdy glasses. Melinda had blue hair and amber eyes. They changed color often, but no one gave her shit unless they wanted an early death. My glasses and the fact of me being smart made me the target of all the bullies. Blake was the popular kid and Melinda was either a she-bully or a princess among commoners. I couldn't tell. Marker glanced at Melinda and walked off, muttering stuff that didn't make any sense. Daniel ran off with a busted lip and black eye. Blake shoved some adoring cheerleaders away. To everyone, I was nobody. Invisible. Melinda and Blake were my only friends. I sighed and walked to my next class. 


	3. 911 and mass murder

**Author's note: I got a review saying this story was going a **_**little**_** too fast. That reason is because I wrote the first chapter last year (when I SUCKED AT WRITING) and the second on notepad, which sucks more. Well, here's your chapter XD.**

Sometimes I just wonder why I'm not dead. Then I realize it's because I get my ass saved by a chick. "Melinda, why did you have to save me? I can fend for myself." Melinda gave me a look. I backed away and shut up. "I'm such a loser…" I whispered. Suddenly, I tripped over something. Or _someone. _Marker glared at me. _Oh shit, I pissed off the crazy kid! Not good… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melinda's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Mark pulled out a knife or something. I, being as stubborn as a mule, didn't help Sam. I wouldn't forgive him for the comment he made. I saved his sorry ass! My thoughts were broken by Sam screaming as Mark tackled him. "Uh, Mels? Shouldn't you go save him?" Blake's voice was panicked. "He said he could fend for himself." She growled. "I'm only seeing if he can…" Sam tried to push Mark off. Mark stabbed Sam. "OW!" Sam gripped his bleeding leg.

I sighed. "I guess I'll save him…" I growled. "Marker! Get over here, you coward!" Mark glanced up, only to fall back because I was so near him. He glared. "You wanna die too? Hah! Two birds, one stone, eh?" He cackled madly. I slapped him. He gripped his knife and went at me. I blocked him mostly with my arms. I heard Sam yelling, but I couldn't hear him. I could only hear the blood roaring in my ears. Suddenly I gasped as Mark found an open spot. He stabbed me in the stomach, grinning. He slid the knife up, tearing the skin. He ripped the knife out and smiled. Blood covered his hands and clothes. I crumpled into a little ball. I'd never felt pain this bad. "S-screw you M-Mark…" I muttered. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" That was Sam's voice. Wait, _SAM? _I turned my head to see him choking the lights out of Mark. He was shouting a flurry of curse words at him. I smiled as my eyes turned pink in amusement and I spun into dizzying blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That bastard fucking almost killed her! I growled as I continued to choke Mark. Blake looked almost afraid. He was trying to call the police on his cell phone. Mark noticed the opening and threw me off. He ran over and carefully pinned me down. "MARK! LEMME GO!" I screamed. Mark grinned and slid the knife against the main artery in my neck. I felt the warm blood dripping down my neck. Mark smiled evilly. "Damn you…" I muttered. The last thing I really heard was Blake calling 911.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blake's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fumbled with my cell phone. "911, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher spoke calmly. "Um, yeah, this kid, his name is mark a-and he…" I was stammering as Mark came closer. "He killed my friends and he's coming closer!" I was panicking. Mark grabbed my arm and tried to stab me. I screamed and dropped the phone. He continued to stab me until I fell. "I-I can't breathe…" I murmured. Mark laughed and walked off. I grabbed my phone. The screen was a little cracked, but the call was still going. "H-hello?" I whispered. "Sir, are you alright?" The woman asked over the phone. "No, hurry…" that was all I said before passing out.


	4. A discovery and a masked man

**Hey! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in forever, I've been really busy and I haven't been in a writing mood until now. Sooooooooooo…HERE'S THE NEW FRIGGING CHAPTER!**

**Yeah…**

"Sir! We found something!" A gruff voice echoed in my ears. I turned, my cape swirling around me. My colleagues, Sword and Blade, stood at the entrance of the woods. My eyes turned pink in amusement as I noticed how dirty they were. They must have been rough-housing again. "What did you find?" I stepped forward. Sword motioned for me to follow as we began to walk. We walked for quite a while, but we eventually found them.

They were three children, at a fairly teenage state in time, I presumed. They looked quite injured, but they were breathing. "Take them to the castle." I turned away from the blue-haired one. Something about seeing her like that made my heart ache. I pushed the thought away and began to walk away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melinda's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I opened my eyes a little, seeing a grey ceiling before me. I jumped, startle by the change in scenery. "Oh… Someone must have taken me to the hospital…" I muttered and placed a hand to my stomach. There was a bandage there, and it had stopped bleeding. I turned to my left, hoping to see Sam or Blake, but I only found a masked man with blue hair and a cape. I flinched. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed. He looked at me, his eyes turning pink. "Wh-what the hell? Your eyes changed… J-just like…me…" The man walked over to me. "Stay away from me! " I glared. I officialy wasn't anywhere I knew any more.

"Quit yelling so much." The man mused. "You will wake up your friends."My eyes widened. _Sam and Blake…_ "Where are they?" My tone burned with curiosity. "In the other room. I wouldn't leave if I-" I cut him off as I got up. I ignored the stab wound in my stomach and ran.

**So, did you guys like it? Will Melinda find her friends? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Waking up Intro of Kelstra, Lily & Marx

**Hey guys! I finally got the urge to write again. And Kelsey, besides you thinking this story sucks, I am going to continue it. Further flames will be used to make smores. :D READ THE FRIGGEN CHAPTER NAO!**

I opened my eyes and sat up. My throat hurt horribly. "Where am I…?" I rasped. A man wearing a mask answered my question. "You're in Dreamland." I went wide-eyed. "But I was already here before! I don't remember seeing any knights! Wh-what the…" My throat hurt too much to respond. The knight smiled at me. "You'll be fine. Don't strain yourself." The voice from the helmet was strictly feminine. She pulled off the helmet.

"My name is Sword." She blinked her hazel eyes, adjusting to the light change. I felt like I knew her in some strange way. "M-My name is Sam…" I stammered. Sword laughed. "Your friend; Melinda was it? She's awake and she's looking for you." At that very moment, the door slammed opened. "Sam! Are you ok?" Melinda screamed. Her eyes turned blue, I could tell she was happy to see me ok. She looked like an elegant princess, though wounded. She smiled, but collapsed. Sword and another knight rushed to her aid. The newer knight looked strange. Their helmet had a pony-tail like thing on it. I chuckled under my breath.

After a moment, they got her up and into a chair. She still looked dizzy. As another man with blue hair and a cape walked in(who looked strangely like Melinda) I realized in panic that I couldn't find Blake. "Where's Blake?" I choked.

~Meanwhile in Kelstra's Lair~

"Marx, quit pestering me! I'm trying to deal with the prisoner!" Kelstra growled and shoved the lavender-haired boy away. "But I wanna play with it!" He whined. "NO! This is not a toy. This is the princess of Fairtora." She hissed and undid the gag on my face. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "Shush Lily." She smirked and dragged me to a crystal. I flailed and kicked, though my wrists and ankles were bound with ropes. The crystal was big and glowed purple when I came near. "Ooh. ME LIKEY!" Squealed Marx. _Ok, now he's just getting annoying…_ I thought. I found a jagged edge on the crystal, cut the ropes, and flew off without a second thought.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I MADE ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! NOW YOU CAN ALL THANK KELSEY FOR HAVING TO WAIT ANOTHER 2 MONTHS FOR A NEW CHAPTER! XD (critic287)**

** ~TriforceKitten**


End file.
